07ghostfandomcom-20200214-history
Hakuren's Father
Hakuren's Father is the father of Hakuren Oak, and the younger brother of Marshal Wakaba Oak, making him a member of the prestigious Oak Family. He is a minor character who has not been seen in person so far, only being seen in Hakuren's flashbacks and illusions during the Bishop's Apprentice Exam and in manga chapter 63. He was shown to fiercely oppose Hakuren's decision to become a Bishop and was the one who sent him a letter asking him to become Princess Roseamanelle Ouka Barsburg's tutor, possibly in an attempt to get his son involved in politics and/or meet more noble women in order to get married. Appearance Physical appearance Hakuren's father does not appear to be a very tall man, and he has a stocky build with a square face, large nose and small eyes (which appears odd compared to the delicate features the Oaks normally possess). His hair is blond/silver in the manga (chapter 63), but colored charcoal grey in the anime (also unusual for the Oak family), neck-length, and parted to the right, and he has a long mustache of the same colour. His eyes are a dull purple/grey. Clothing When first seen he wears a thick coat with large and elaborately decorated lapels and white gloves. He also wears a large cravat. Personality Hakuren defines his father as someone who judges a person's worth by their ability, and loves only those who obey him.In Kapitel 24, a young Hakuren says: "Your father only judges someone on their ability, so only a person who obeys him will be loved. Reputation is very important to him and he puts defending it above all else, even members of his own family.This was shown when his wife was taken by a Kor, and he valued preseving the Oaks' reputation above his wife's well-being, locking her in her room away from the contact of others so no one would know of her contition. When his son suggested calling a Bishop to help, he reacted with outrage and slapped his son for thinking that an Oak's welfare is above the Oak clan's welfare. He was worried as the exorcism would be public so everyone would know, so he chose to leave his wife as she was. Even when his wife was eventually healed by Bishop Frau, Hakuren's father was far from grateful and punished his son for contacting a Bishop despite his orders. Hakuren's father also appears to have a violent temper and is not above hitting his son when he is displeased with him.In a flashback in Kapitel 12, Hakuren's father slaps his son when the latter suggests contacting a Bishop. He was so unhappy with their disobedience that Hakuren says if it was not so scandalous for the Oak family name, his father would have divorced his wife, which shows that he will endure an unhappy relationship for the sake of his or his clan's reputation, and believes his family should do the same. He can also be seen as manipulative, and is determined when it comes to preserving his family's reputation.In Kapitel 36, Hakuren's father sends Hakuren a letter ordering him to return to the 1st district to serve as the princess's tutor. Hakuren believes this is his father's way of turning him into an Oak. He appears well connected, and more than willing to use his connections. Relationships Family His wife: Hakuren's father does not appear to have a good relationship with his wife as he was willing to jeopardise her health for the sake of the family name. Hakuren says his father would have divorced his mother if it was not so scandalous for the Oak family name. Hakuren Oak: They do not have a good relationship as Hakuren is angry that his father does not help his mother and his father is more concerned with reputation than his family's happiness. Hakuren's father's strictness extends to his son, and he was shown to be very much against his decision to become a Bishop as "the Oaks see no worth in a job not politics or military", and his wife had told Hakuren that his father will never forgive him (manga chapter 12). Even though his son had left to pursue his dream to become a bishop, his father was still concerned about his son's obligations as an Oak (marrying a good wife to succeed the family), constantly sending his son pictures of noble women he wanted Hakuren to marry. He also used (seemingly much) money and his connection to secure a position as the Princess's tutor for his son, seemingly in an effort to get him involved in politics. Wakaba Oak: As the personality of Hakuren's father is very different from his elder brother's, there is a chance that he does not like Wakaba. Also, he (Hakuren's father) did not attend Wakaba's funeral. Shuri's Mother: They are probably not very close. He did not attend her husband's funeral, never talked about her throughout the series and no interaction has ever been shown between them. His nephew: They are probably not close either, considering his attitude towards Shuri's parents. History Childhood Hakuren's father was born into the wealthy and prestigious Oak Family meaning he grew up in wealth and splendour. He is the younger brother of Wakaba Oak, and being the younger brother is part of the cadet branch of Oaks. His job is unknown, but he is either a politician or an officer in the military, as Oaks are expected to go into one of those two fields, though it is more likely he is a politician.Hakuren's father hasn't been seen in the military with Marshal Wakaba and he is close enough to the royal family to secure Hakuren as the princess's tutor. Adulthood Hakuren's father is married to Hakuren's Mother, the marriage most likely being arranged as Oaks are expected to pick a wife from a noble family, and he fathered a child by her. A chapter in the manga suggests that Hakuren's father has kept a mistress, but seeing as it was a Kor that said this, it may be untrue. However, Hakuren believed the Kor at first, so it is also possible that what the Kor said was true.In Kapitel 22, a Kor says to Hakuren that his father is with his (Hakuren's father's) lover, and his mother is left alone. Kor At one point, several years ago, his wife was taken by a Kor, and to protect the Oaks' good reputation, the father had her locked in her room so that no one would know about it. He refused to take her to the Barsburg Church because the exorcism is witnessed by the public, which means the secret will be publicized, and even slapped his son on hearing him suggest this. One day a travelling Bishop (later revealed to be Frau) came to his house and healed his wife, though Hakuren's father was still displeased with the Bishop and even considered divorcing his wife were it not so "scandalous".Kapitel 12. Appearances Manga Synopsis Part two of the Bishop's apprentice exam Hakuren's father only appears in Hakuren's flashbacks, though Hakuren does mention him quite often throughout the manga series. He is later seen during the Bishop's Apprentice Exam where he manifests himself as Hakuren's worst fear. He is held hostage by a hooded figure and begs his son to help him when the figure attempts to execute him. Hakuren leaps in front of him and protects him with his Baculus, and says that abandoning his father will make him just like him. The hooded figure mocks Hakuren Oak, reminding him of the relationship that does not exist between him and his father, but Hakuren remains adamant that he will not leave his father. He then speaks calmly to the person: telling him that he no longer need to be the son his father seeks and should look elsewhere for love. The mask the hooded figure is wearing begins to break and fall off, revealing a crying child that is a younger Hakuren. As Hakuren and his younger self embrace, the illusion of Hakuren's father fades away, and Hakuren passes the exam. Assigning a tutor Hakuren's father sends Hakuren a letter ordering him to return to the 1st District to serve as the princess's tutor. Hakuren believes this is his father's way of turning him into an Oak.Kapitel 36 Trivia *There are six servants and two washrooms in the house where Hakuren's family lives. They have three villas too.A mini drama in the 12th Limited Animate DVD. *It seems that Hakuren's father is richer than his brother, as he has more villas than Wakaba and it appeals to reason that a huge amount of money will be needed to secure the post of the empress-to-be's tutor. Site Navigation Category:Minor characters Category:Male Category:Nameless characters Category:Human Category:Antagonists Category:Nobility Category:Alive